A night in the life of Edward Cullen
by xXStarcasmXx
Summary: Horny sex driven Edward is waiting for the perfect girl to blow him away. Tonight, he finds her.


He's a horny bartender, waiting for the perfect girl. Tonight, he meets her. One-shot of Edward and Bella. Rated M for a reason ;)

Disclaimer: i own nothing but a gorgeous white stallion

* * *

EPOV

"Man, I'm so screwed up here," I moaned, leaning my head against the wall, feeling the heavy dance music pounding against it.

"Dude, it's your fault," Jasper said, filling up another shot and sliding it across the counter to an already very drunk man.

"How the fuck is any of this my fault?!" I hissed.

"Lay off man, he's telling the truth. If you weren't so caught up on the perfect girl and romance and everything, you'd be getting laid every night!" Emmett defended Jasper. I hated it when he did that. Emmett was MY brother. Yet he defended MY best mate. Totally messed up.

"Hey honey!" Rosalie yelled out to Emmett. He turned round instantly like a dog being called by his owner. That's exactly what it was like. She owned him. He would commit murder for her. They kissed over the bar and I turned away sickened. I was alone. Jasper would now make eyes to Rosalie's friend, Alice. They were totally into each other. Yet they would constantly tease and flirt with each other. I vaguely heard another girl being introduced to Emmett and Jasper. I tuned them out. My eyes travelled across the club.

"Excuse me," a silky velvet honey voice called. This wasn't real. This voice was not real. It was merely a fictitious voice, conjured by my mind, of what my perfect girl would sound like. I shut my eyes.

"Excuse me," the voice said again. I tried to drown in it. It was so beautiful. I felt myself getting hard.

"EXCUSE ME," the voice yelled, bringing me back down into reality. I turned, reluctantly, to the counter, annoyed at whatever ugly person could be falsely speaking in this tone. My breath caught in my throat. Her dark brown hair fell in curls around her neck, complimenting the soft caramel eyes, framed by thick long dark lashes that were fluttering flirtatiously. My heart seemed to beat every time she blinked. She was wearing a chocolate coloured satin corset thing and an extremely short denim skirt. My cock hardened even more if that was even possible. My eyes followed downwards and hesitated at her perfect tanned smooth silky legs. Oh what I would give to stroke them. They would feel so soft…

"Excuse me, please could I have a drink now," the sweet honey voice demanded. I returned my eyes to her face. A light blush had crept up into her soft cheeks. I nodded, speechless.

"I'd like a coke please. Diet. If you don't mind," she winked. My cock literally stood up. I shook my head and turned away to get her drink and to hide my erection. I filled up the glass and turned back. The second I looked at her, my cock rose like ears on a horse when the owner is calling it. I slowly slid the glass across the counter, never losing contact with her eyes, glad that the high counter hid the lower part of my body.

"Thank you," she ducked her eyes as she looked at my name badge, "Edward Cullen."

A shock ran through me as she said my name. I tried to conjure up my entire cocky bartender demeanour and said, "See. Now that's no fair. You know my name and I don't know yours." I winked and leaned across the bar. She leaned over the bar as well so her lips were at my ear. Don't tremble. Don't tremble. Don't tremble.

"Bella," she blew into my ear. I shivered. She laughed a light tremor on my lobe and then she lightly nipped my ear and withdrew. My eyes were wide in shock.

Pre-come began leaking out of me. I needed to get inside of her right now. As if she could read my thoughts, she bent forward again.

"Could you possibly get off duty, soldier? I think we could have some fun yet," she whispered into my ear, sucking at the ring in my left lobe. I trembled. How has she done this to me?

I glanced over at Emmett. He and Jasper were busy at work, serving customers. It was like me and Bella were trapped in our own world. They wouldn't notice me leave until later. They would kill me tomorrow for bunking on them…

Bella began using my ear as a cock in her mouth and my god did she fuck well. I nodded quickly and unwillingly removed my ear from her mouth. I took her hands, perfect slender hands and literally ran around the bar counter. I put my arm around her and began walking out the club. I heard someone yell my name but I was too entranced by Bella. She huddled into me as the cold night air hit us and put one hand on my chest. My heart sped up. She smiled a little secret smile and dragged her hand down. I jumped and sucked in a gasp as she stroked my cock. My head span. I leaned in.

"Lets go to my place," I whispered shakily in her ear. She nodded quickly. My pants were bulging and straining. I had never been this hard in my entire life. I needed to get out. Maybe it was lack of sex that was making me anticipating this so much. Or maybe it was the fact that Bella was a fucking walking sex creature. I think it was the second one.

I was so glad my apartment was just down the road. And there was a lift straight up to it. I opened the door, being as gentlemanly as possible and pressed the lift call. Then I looked at her. She was looking at me. Biting her lip. Smiling sexily. I couldn't handle this any more. I must be a fucking saint to have still not pounced on her. Do not cave. Wait till you get upstairs. That's where you can do your thing Edward. Do not cave. Do not cave. The lift came down. Do not cave. The doors opened. Do not cave. Do not cave. I fumbled with my keys, almost dropping them as I felt her hand stroking my neck. The key went in. As soon as the lift started moving, she reached up and pulled my shoulder round so I was looking at her. I was getting harder if that was even possible. She smiled. So sexily at me. Then slammed me up against the wall of the lift. What. The. Hell?! This was MY move. She looked up into my eyes and winked. I swear my jeans were going to rip. Then she kissed me. Ah. This was the part I was good at. My tongue battled hers as my arms went round her waist. Her arms went up around my neck. I pushed her off me, following her to the other side of the lift, never breaking the kiss and pressed her up against the wall as I fucked her tongue in my mouth. Her lips were so soft. Untouched. Perfect. Waiting for me and only me. Hang on…

I pulled back. She looked at me, confused, as if to say, what have I done wrong? I shook my head and put my fingers to her lips. The lust and want was driving me insane. If she spoke, I would actually pounce on her. But I couldn't take her if she was truly untouched. She was perfect. I didn't want to hurt her. I couldn't be the one to hurt her. I shook my head again.

"Bella, are you a virgin?" I asked quietly. She continued to look confused and nodded. I shook my head and pushed myself away from her, willing my erection to go down. It didn't listen to me. I think it was actually pulling me towards her. I followed until I was pressed up against her again. I didn't kiss her, only put one hand on her cheek, "Bella, I cant hurt you."

Her eyes widened, "Love, it will hurt for a second and then you'll take the pain away and you'll give me the greatest pleasure in the world."

I kissed her softly, "No, I couldn't bear it if I hurt you."

She knocked my hand off her face and took my face in both her hands, "Edward, love, you're the only person I'll ever want. My virginity has always belonged to you."

A shudder ran through me and I could feel my defence weakening. I shook my head, lips brushing against hers. She pressed her lips against mine with more force and I slammed her against the wall again. She wrapped her perfect slender legs around me and I carried her out of the lift into my apartment. I threw my keys down on the table and shrugged my jacket off as I ran into the bedroom with her still clinging to me.

She started giggling and I smiled in the darkness. I walked forward in the darkness, kissing her everywhere, trailing kisses along her red hot neck. I stumbled over the foot of the bed and knelt down, gradually leaning forwards till she was pressed against the black silk of the duvet. I carried on tracing kisses and nips along to her corset, going as deep into her cleavage as possible. My hands went round her back to find what hindered me removing it. They met with a ribbon. I pulled one end out and the corset gave way. I drew it out of the way and pushed upwards over her so I could see her.

WOW! She was beautiful. My cock throbbed and pulsed, begging to be inside her A blush was creeping up her neck. I lent forward again teasing her nipples by drawing spirals with my tongue around them on her breast. They tightened almost immediately and Bella moaned. I smiled and flicked my tongue out over them, flattering them with kisses. She was shivering madly now. I trailed teasing kisses and nips across her stomach till I reached the band of her denim skirt. I unbuttoned and unzipped it with my teeth. This was taking all of my concentration to do it slowly. My shudders were becoming almost unbearable. I slid down her skirt and panties and she kicked them off willingly. I lowered my mouth to her bare lips. She moaned as I sucked on her swollen clit.

"Edward. Oh god Edward I'm so close," she groaned. I grinned and began fucking her with my tongue and running my hands up and down her legs.

"Come on then baby. Come for me," I whispered. Her pussy tightened as she convulsed and then she came into my mouth. I licked it all up, enjoying her shivers. She tasted amazing. Sucking on her clit I stuck a finger inside her. She was tight. Needed opening up else I'd never fit inside her and I really wanted her to enjoy it. I fucked her with the finger. She was screaming wildly and my balls tightened. The sound was sooo erotic to me I added the rest of my fingers, one by one, thumb making circles on her clit. She was close again. I fucked her with my hand quicker, rougher, harder. Her screams were becoming louder and breathless. I muffled them by kissing her roughly. The screams choked back instantly and her legs wrapped around my hand. Her back arched and she came again. I felt a thrill of euphoria. I removed my hand.

"No," she complained, annoyed that I had removed my hand. I laughed breathlessly and kissed her, stopping her complaints right there, wrapping my arms around her back, one hand reaching up to cup her beautiful pouted face. My cock was brushing against her abdomen. I could feel her getting ready to come again. I looked deep into her eyes as the tip of my cock entered her. I continued to slowly slide inside her until I reached her barrier. She sucked in a breath.

"Bella honey, I can make this brilliant for you. I can make it so it wont hurt at all. But you're gonna need to come for me," I whispered. I slid out and then back in again, still not breaking the barrier. Her body convulsed and tightened around my cock. The second she came, I thrust through the barrier. She screamed, but it wasn't from pain. I inserted the full length of 14 inches into her and stopped. I could feel her trying to settle around it, wriggling till she felt comfortable. I put a hand down between us and gently rubbed her clit. She relaxed immediately, folds finally accepting me. I eased myself out and in. I timed it to the pulse of her heart and the faster it got, so did i.

"Fuck yes…Edward…yes…oh god! EDWARD!" she screamed over and over again. I was getting close.

"Come on baby, come with me!" She exploded again, this time a pinkish white colour. I shuddered, and then gave it to her, wave after wave, I rode it out. My lips crashed into hers. Then I collapsed, spent, tired, content. Somehow, my cock hadn't softened. It was still rock hard and pulsing but I was too tired. I couldn't move. Yet I needed her warm soft skin surrounding me. I gathered up all the energy I had.

"Bella," I whispered.

"Yes? God, Edward that was amazing. I've never felt like that. Ever," she prattled on. I kissed her lightly.

"Bella. I want you to fuck me."

She grinned and pushed me off her. I rolled over onto my back and pulled her over me. She straddled me but didn't let me enter her. She grabbed my cock and began rubbing the pre come leaking out over the head.

"Fuck yes. Oh fuck yes Bella!" I yelled, "Taste me Bella! TASTE ME! I want your mouth on my cock NOW!"

Her grin grew louder and she bent forward. Wow, she was flexible. She began animalistically sucking and pulling at my cock. I screamed at her to go faster and deeper. I could feel the head of my cock deep in her throat. Her tongue spinning around it. I began fucking her mouth harder. She was squeezing my balls. I couldn't take it any more. Heat pounded out of me into her throat. There was the last frantic thrusts, then she removed her mouth from my cock.

"Fuck Bella. That was amazing," I moaned.

She sat up straight, gently lowering herself on me. I let her get comfortable, I let her take as long as she wanted. She wriggled around me. I actually wouldn't mind staying just like this. I loved the warm tingly throbbing feeling around my hard pulsing arousal. She began grinding against me roughly. I grabbed her ass as she seized my hair and pulled my face into her chest. I moaned loudly and squeezed tightly as she grinded faster and harder and deeper and rougher. She saw in my eyes that I was about to come. Pulling my hair, almost out of the roots, she kissed me roughly as I came inside her. Still she didn't stop moving. I growled, kissing her back as she continued to ride me and I came again, pulsing deeply. Thrusting into her as her movements slowed. I could feel her withdrawing me from her. I let her, but as soon as I was out I pulled her ass down. Hard and sharp. I started fucking her ass quickly like it wouldn't come back down if I didn't do it quick enough. Her ass was tight but it soon loosed up around my cock. I fucked her doggy style. Quickly. Deeply. She was screaming my name. Screaming from pain. For release. And I gave it to her. Wave after glorious wave. I thrust frantically, trying to get every last drop out of me and into her. Then I collapsed, rolling off her onto my back.

Her fingers combed my hair gently as she pulled my head onto her chest. "I love you," she whispered pressing her lips against the tendrils of my sweaty hair…and my heart.

* * *

;)


End file.
